gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ Hey, I added some spawn locations for some of the rare vehicles in GTA Online, but couldn't quite get the link button to work properly. Someone may have to go back through and add the proper links.LoneReaper115 (talk) 18:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright, I'll be on it. Also, I'm gonna log in (GTAO), in about an hour, will you be there by then? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Nah: I own a PlayStation 3... It's OK, anyway. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:37, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Do you mind if I'll do it this weekend? I have to learn a lot for school. Dodo8 ''[[User:CommunistOverlordJim|CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage Uncontrollable Vehicles I noticed that many vehicle pages had the category Uncontrollable Vehicles, and I think I have fixed the issue, as the link to the Uncontrollable Vehicles category was missing the leading colon in the link (Uncontrollable Vehicles instead of Uncontrollable Vehicles). I'm not sure if anyone else has inquired about or noticed the situation, but if they have, it should hopefully be fixed (as soon as Wikia updates list of pages). Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 08:39, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Template I'm sorry, but I can't do that template. There's some coding that needs to be fixed, and I don't have enough time to do it because of school and homeworks. Could you ask someone else to do it? Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 22:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Tom, it was created, long before I made that request on the noticeboard. The idea occured on my mind a couple weeks ago. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:13, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :It's been running since May 4. I can't find anything about this in the noticeboard archives so I'm going to assume that it was set up without a vote. I've already removed it from the navigation bar and I'd like whoever set it up to delete the page. Tom Talk 00:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Understood. The Facebook page only has like five members and we do not frequent posts or anything on there. I'll get ahold of Ilan to delete it. ::--'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 07:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Ilan created the page? Tom Talk 10:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope, it's not me. I kinda ashamed to reveal this but... I don't have a fucking clue on creating those FB pages/groups... >.< -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Facebook again Delete the GTA Wiki Facebook page. Tom Talk 23:00, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Tom i want a table Information like yours can you make me one? :)Seanharvey.manero (talk) 09:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Seanharvey.manero Sunday Edition Hey Tom. I might spend this weekend with my father, and he does not like me using his computer, so if I actually go with him, I'll do the SE tomorrow night. Fine with that? If he doesn't pick me up, I'll post it tomorrow morning. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) A'ight. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:36, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Done. Check it out! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:14, November 24, 2013 (UTC) hi im yuri slovik from russia can i be your friend? spasiba. Epsilon Tract page Hello. Why did you revert my corrections to the Epsilon Tract page? Exitwound 45 (talk) 00:32, November 25, 2013 (UTC) T-34 Could you please move back the page to T-34. It clearly is a T-34 and not a T-72.--Ant2242 (talk) 05:46, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :It is Clearly a T-34. Not a T-72 nor the T-90. Please move back the page. The comparison image on the talk page is a very good example.--Ant2242 (talk) 16:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Noticeboard Neither Dan nor Jeff see finding a new admin as a pressing matter. But you could always message them about it. Tom Talk 15:45, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Templates I added a new template, but I probably didn't add it to the category page, or much else... because I'm not that familiar with editing. It's called Template:Sic DPwnr (talk) 09:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) GTA V: Airspace Guy Voice Actor Do you have any idea who the voice actor is for the GTA V Fort Zancudo airspace controller is? I would really like to know because I can't find the voice actor anywhere. SniperKing1 (talk) 11:41, December 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Leaked Info Yep, that's still a rule. I've deleted the article. Tom Talk 18:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Russian wiki Good evening! I am administrator on the Russian GTA-Wiki. I want ask you to move the Russian wiki before Finnish in rating on your Main Page. Because we've already written 1,500 articles, we want to overtake the French wiki and we are very hurt that we are after the Finns on your wiki. Thank you! - Рома Омич (talk) 19:08, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiki News Hey Tom! Here are the news. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:08, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Platform Spectulation for GTAV Hello, i have noticed on the Grand Theft Auto V page that there are TBA dates listed for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC platforms. Originally on this wiki i heard of a condition that extra platforms would be added once they where announced on said platforms. Do you think this addition should be removed? YokelBellic (Talk) (talk) 18:57, December 2, 2013 (UTC) High-traffic page Hey man, can you please lock this page for a time? It is full of edit warring and users adding false information. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 06:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Uptown Riders spelling Sorry to bother you again, i have a question regarding the Uptown Riders page. In GTA V franklin has some clothes that are labeled "Uptown Ryders" and not "Riders" like stated elsewhere. Do you think this is the official name and the page should be changed or do you think it is a developer oversight? YokelBellic (Talk) (talk) 23:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Makes sense, thanks. YokelBellic (Talk) (talk) 20:47, December 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Russian Wiki OK. I understand. Report The guy doesn't stop violating the image policy and he was adding images in French. I think he should be blocked for a few weeks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: I actually prefer this way of making the news. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:31, December 13, 2013 (UTC) RE After thinking about it for a while, I agree with the idea that we should post the news only one time per week. About the sandbox pages, alright, we could create a sketch or draft sandbox pages to post ideas or write few sections during the week, then carrying it in the blog post. It'll be very supportive. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:32, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Masih de santa On his talk page you claimed to have blocked him for two hours, you actually blocked him for 6 months. Tom Talk 17:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :I've seen the messages he sent you. I'm starting to think he's under 13. But anyway, I think 6 months is excessive so I've reblocked him for a month. When handing out blocks make sure to follow policy. Tom Talk 17:31, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I lowered his block and he responds by saying "you betray me cunt motherfucker". Now he's blocked for good. Tom Talk 20:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey man! Whassup homie? Just wanted to ask you: what's your fav car in GTA V? Mine is Bison and Pounder :) --Youandagif (talk) 16:03, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Monday News Hey Tom. I couldn't use my internet connection this weekend, because of some idiot who cut off the antennae in my building. The issue has been fixed, now, thankfully. Seeing as over these past weekends, there have been some problems with my internet connection/family problems, and as I have got more time to post the news Monday, we can move forward with this idea of yours. I've posted yesterday's news, and as of now, we can only focus on the Monday releases. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:16, December 16, 2013 (UTC) RE It's alright, I'll start using it. By the way, I created an Archives page for the news here. And another thing, does Mikey accept that we should publish the news only one time per week? If yes, we could start doing it starting from the next Monday. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:35, December 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Masih I have no interest in talking to him. Tom Talk 20:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :No. I doubt he's over 13 for one, and he's had enough chances. Tom Talk 17:51, December 18, 2013 (UTC) News? So, putting the cards on the table, should I write the for the next Monday 23th and Mikey for the 30th? And, the sandbox seems to be very cooperative, it helps a lot. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Understood, but who's going to post the blogs on Mondays? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::It's alright. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:41, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Always one hour more from where you live, also 18:12. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::: --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:24, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::The guy is Funny level professional. What I actually wanted to do was taking a photo of the profile showing the 10000 edits count. But when I was by 9999 edits, I edited a page about a mission in GTA San Andreas + I uploaded a file, which resulted to 10001 edits. Massive fail. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:47, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Istalo We can't demote someone if they've done nothing to warrant a demotion. I do think that we should consider allowing another couple of Patrollers though. Tom Talk 10:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :There are a few people who would have a chance, but it depends on who would apply. Tom Talk 10:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Before thinking of promoting patrollers can't we just put an end in the opening section of the community noticeboard and promote a new admin? I think Istalo is a little bit inactive because I have to agree with him, high schools in Brazil are so freaking hard, he does an edit when he has time to. Smash and Doc are very good editors, I'm stuck between them. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday Happy birthday mate :). Tom Talk 10:45, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Hi LS11sVaultBoy! Smashbro8 here! Just wanted to say Happy Birthday!! Enjoy!!! ^_^! Smashbro8 (talk) 16:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Bday Hey Tom, happy birthday man :) Cloudkit01 (talk) 16:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I changed it to Cloud Tom, but Cloud is not my real name man, I just don't want to add my real name on my wiki account and FB account :( Cloudkit01 (talk) 17:04, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Stoner Cement Works??? Hey man! Smashbro8 here! It looks like someone deleted your picture on the Stoner Cement Works page. Do you need the picture back up on the page or was it purposely deleted for other reasons (i.e. image policy)? Smashbro8 (talk) 17:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8